Debí saberlo
by Dashka
Summary: Hay cosas que simplemente se saben sin saber exactamente el por qué.
1. capitulo uno

_Disclaimer: Como viene pasando en la larga historia de los fanfics, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la idea y el tiempo invertido en escribirla.  
Nota: Debéis saberlo vosotros también, me encanta el angst. Aquí encontrareis mucha, mucha, cuidado._

~~~~~~~~~~  
Debi Saberlo   
~~~~~~~~~~  
By Nagi-chan 

**1 **

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

Debí saberlo.

Debí darme cuenta.

No solo por que Mulder es un hombre de costumbres, que no suele variar a no ser que sea por algo extremadamente importante, y que yo he llegado a aprender, sin querer, en estos siete años en que hemos compartido prácticamente todo. Es como si formaran parte de mi rutina también.

No solo por que, aunque mi mente racional se ría de ello y me diga con esa vocecita chillona '_si Mulder supiera que estás pensando eso....como se reiría de ti'_, sé que a veces tengo corazonadas, sensaciones tan fuertes que no pueden ser ignorarlas, aunque tampoco explicadas, y que te dicen que algo anda mal, que algo no es igual que siempre. Una sensación de que algo está pasando ante tus ojos y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta. De que algo se está consumiendo.

Y ese día tuve una corazonada.

_Algo_ andaba mal.

Y yo debí saberlo.

Por que soy su compañera, lo he sido durante los siete años más importantes en toda mi vida, los más intensos, en los que he aprendido más que en todas mis clases en la facultad de medicina, por que mis lecciones no eran teóricas, no estaban en los libros, mis lecciones estaban en el corazón. Por que soy su amiga, no se cuando exactamente pasamos la barrera del compañerismo a la amistad, pero lo hicimos hace mucho y no dejaré que termine nunca. Le he visto ganar batallas, perder a seres queridos, salvar vidas, culparse por los errores del pasado, perseguir un ideal; le he vito reír, llorar, soñar, temer, hasta puede que amar....

Y sin embargo, no me di cuenta.

Y ahora siento que le he perdido, pero de una forma mucho más dolorosa de lo que nunca podría haber imaginado. Y cada vez que pienso eso, cada vez que _siento_ que le he perdido, las lágrimas toman el control de mis tristes ojos durante horas y hacen que me plantee el dejar de maquillarme, para no parecer aún más

(_derrotada_)

abatida de lo que estoy.

Y todo vuelve otra vez.

La culpa, el remordimiento. Los reproches por no haber sido la amiga que debí ser. La renuncia por no haber sido la agente del FBI que necesitaba.

Y la vista se me vuelve a nublar.

Por supuesto que Skinner no la ha aceptado, miró primero el sobre blanco que puse encima de su mesa, luego me miró a mi con una mirada profunda, como escrutándome, y dijo algo sobre dejar pasar un tiempo hasta que todo se aclare y ver como resultaba. Que él estaba mi lado. Que no dudara en contar con él. Y luego simplemente rompió la hoja y la tiró en la papelera.

Pero nada necesita ser aclarado. Fue mi culpa, así de simple. No supe ver las señales que su subconsciente me mandó y seguí con mi vida.

(_...dejar pasar un tiempo.....)_

y él con la suya. Solo que tomaban caminos mucho más lejanos de lo que yo nunca pude imaginarme.

(_...ver como resultaba...)_

y ya no hay vuelta a tras.

-¿Señorita Scully?

Me giro sobresaltada y veo al doctor Payton mirándome preocupado. Parece que tampoco a dormido mucho últimamente.

-Si

-¿Podría... hablar con usted fuera...? Si no le importa, claro…...

-No, claro.

Me levanto con cuidado y salgo de la habitación. Fuera parpadeo varias veces antes de que mis ojos terminen de acostumbrarse a la luz que entra por las amplias ventanas del hospital mientras unas enfermeras cruzan rápidamente llevando a un enfermo en una camillas blanca, y algunos médicos hablan de una paciente que tiene nosequé en los pies. Miró mi reloj de pulsera y me sorprendo al ver que son ya casi las nueve. Entonces me doy cuenta de que el tiempo _ha seguido_ corriendo fuera de esa habitación.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba ahí dentro parecía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido.

Sonrío ante mi propios pensamientos, pensando que empiezo a parecer más demente que los pacientes de psiquiatría.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Otra vez la cara de preocupación. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Veintiocho? ¿Veintinueve? Aún es tan joven e inocente... después de pasar algunos años en la unidad de cuidados intensivos su rostro cambiará, se volverá más rudo, mirará todo con ojos analíticos, los ojos de alguien que ha visto demasiadas desgracias, y no con esos mares que parecían estar a punto de llorar a cada momento. Y ya no se preocupará mas que por los pacientes que él pudiera salvar.

Le pasa a todos. Tarde o temprano.

-Si, doctor Payton. Es solo.. que no he dormido mucho.

-Ya veo, y no creo que eso sea bueno, ni para usted ni para ... él.

-No creo que a _él _le importe mucho.

Me mira un poco sorprendido. No quise ser grosera, pero últimamente mis ánimos no están en su mejor momento.

-Lo siento.. yo

-No se preocupe, señorita Scully, se que esto es duro. ¿Podría acompañarme? Hay algo que tiene que ver.

-Claro.

Comienza a caminar sin echar la vista atrás. Yo le sigo a través de la unidad de psiquiatría hasta una pequeña sala apartada. Entonces comienza a buscar algo entre unos sobres que hay encima una mesa blanca. (_Dios, todo es blanco en los hospitales, ¿cómo logran soportarlo?_) El doctor Payton se mueve nervioso, con movimientos bruscos, diría que incluso torpes. No deberían haberle dejado al cargo de este caso, aún es demasiado joven. Pero claro, con millones de pacientes en este hospital no iban a preocuparse por uno al que ya daban por perdido. Y se lo encargaban al bueno de Payton.

-Aquí están.

Colocó tres radiografías en la pantalla de luz que había en la pared. Una tras otra, mostraban el cráneo de una persona desde distintos ángulos. Pero había algo brillante en la parte posterior. Me acerco un poco más para verlos mejor, parece....

-Una bala del calibre 38. Como puede ver, está alojada en el lóbulo temporal. Parece que no ha desgarrado los tejidos a su paso, como cabría esperarse, a sido casi milagroso. Si se fija en esta radiografía –dijo señalando la del medio- apreciará que solo con un par de milímetros en cualquier dirección no estaríamos hablando de él _en presente_ en estos momentos. Ha sido toda una suerte.

Si, muy joven.

Por que yo se que la suerte no tiene nada que ver.

He tenido casos muy extraños desde que empecé la medicina, y no solo hablo de las autopsias a las que he tenido que enfrentarme, sino también a todos los pacientes que tuve que atender cuando hacía prácticas en el hospital de San Diego. Una vez vino un hombre con la cabeza ensangrentada diciendo que su esposa acababa de pegarle un tiro en la cabeza. Estaba muy nervioso, y mientras le hacían unas pruebas me contó que él cogió la foto del día de su boda con marco y todo para defenderse, pero que no sirvió de mucho. Incluso había traído la foto. El marco estaba roto en una de las esquinas, como si la bala lo hubiera rozado. Más tarde descubrí que fue ese pequeño golpe lo que hizo que variara el rumbo de la bala y que ese pobre hombre salvara la vida. Pero no fue la suerte sino una estúpida casualidad.

La vida está llenas de ellas. Como la que ha hecho que Mulder aún no haya muerto.

Por que si se tratara de un golpe de suerte, ese hombre, al igual que Mulder, no tendrían ahora un trozo de metal alojado en el cráneo.

-Pero como sabrá siento usted médico, se encuentra en una zona muy delicada, que hace casi imposible su extracción... no sin poner en peligro la vida del agente Mulder.

-Ya

-No se que más decirle... con la hemorragia cauterizada ahora solo podemos esperar. Esperar a que

(_muera_)

se despierte...

-Ya.

Noto que mis ojos se vuelven a nublar. El doctor Payton se levanta raudo sin saber muy bien que hacer y mirando a todas partes en busca de algo que decir, supongo. Sus ojos de pronto reparan en algo y me mira:

-¿Quiere una taza de café?

Asiento lentamente.

Una taza de café.

Aquí tienes tu primera pista, Sherlock, dice la vocecita chillona. 

Es lo primero que veo cada mañana al llegar a la oficina. Inexorablemente, llueva o haga calor, tanto si hemos vuelto de un viaje el día anterior o hemos estado colocando informes toda la noche, días laborables y fines de semana, Mulder siempre tiene una taza de café humeante encima de si escritorio. _Siempre_ En los siete años en que he llegado a pasar más tiempo allí que en mi propia casa, siempre ha estado allí.

Pero ese Martes no estaba. Mulder si, claro, y todo su desorden organizado y su aroma a colonia de hombre y sal, y su barba a medio afeitar y sus ojeras..., en fin, Mulder. Pero La taza no estaba. Su taza _de siempre_ no estaba. ¿Y que hice yo? La que se cree tan buena compañera, tan buena conocedora de él y todos sus pequeños detalles no hizo nada.

Al principio me pareció extraño, claro, inusual, tal vez, pero luego pensé inocentemente que estaría muy ocupado con esa nueva tarjeta que le habían dado, con ese paso importante para su ¿carrera?, bueno, un paso importante después de todo, y se habría olvidado

¿_De hacerse su taza de siempre? Claro. Es muy lógico_.

Cuando nos dirigimos a ver el nuevo centro ya casi ni me acordaba. Después de hablar con el supervisor ya era algo borroso en mi memoria. Cuando me despedí de Mulder ya no lo recordaba.

Ahora ya se que debí saber que algo empezaba a ir mal.

-Solo, por favor.

Él se muestra solícito y me trae uno de esos vasos de plástico blanco con una buena cantidad de café caliente. Me quemo un poco la lengua al primer sorbo, pero tengo que terminármelo si quiero llegar a la hora de la comida sin quedarme dormida.

Pero no consigo sacar a la taza de mi mente.

Incluso recuerdo que pensé en preguntarle algo al respecto.... algo como

-¿Mulder? ¿Desde cuando

**2 **

llevas aquí?

-Buenos días a ti también, Scully. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo se... –el detalle de la taza aún escapaba a mi percepción, eran las siete y media de la mañana de un espantoso Martes, pero había algo en la cara de Mulder, en sus ojos... algo sombrío. Y esas ojeras no eran solo por no dormir- ...pareces

(_preocupado_)

cansado, ¿has dormido bien?

-Lo que se dice dormir...dormir...

De pronto levanta la cabeza y me mira. Yo doy un respingo involuntariamente. Esos ojos... realmente algo parece preocuparlo.

-¿Ocurre...algo?

-No, no. Vámonos.

-¿De veras?

Pero Mulder ya ha cogido su chaqueta marrón y sale disparado por la puerta hacia el ascensor. Yo me limito a seguirle de cerca y entrar en el ascensor antes de que se cierren las puertas. Nos dirigimos al edificio Parrish, una nueva construcción que alberga más de 100 oficinas en los 27 pisos que lo componen, haciéndolo constar como uno de los edificios no subvencionados por el gobierno más altos del condado. El objetivo principal es la exploración del espacio, búsqueda con potentes teleobjetivos, rastreamientos con radares de alta tecnología y todos esos tecnicismos que se publicaban en el informe que Mulder recibió hará una semana. _Buscar hombrecitos verdes_, como resumió Frohike cuando hablamos del tema con los Pistoleros. _Grises_, fue la respuesta de Mulder, antes de que todos rompiéramos en carajadas.

Que lejos de ese Mulder era el que ahora caminaba por el pasillo hacia el aparcamiento.

-¿Me la dejas ver?

-¿El que?

-La tarjeta que te han dado, tengo curiosidad por verla.

Mulder parecía distraído, como si no le importara demasiado que le hubieran hecho uno de los socios de la fundación casi de inmediato, debido a su trabajo con los expedientes X y las conferencias que había dado. Con la pequeña tarjeta plastificada que le enviaron podía entrar en cualquiera de las instalaciones hasta el nivel 8 (creo que solo había hasta nivel 9) y mirar cualquier documento o _descubrimiento_ que hubieran hecho.

Ayer estaba emocionado, excitado, y no paraba de hablar del tema; hoy diría que ausente, incluso, aunque no estoy segura, asustado...

-¿La tarjeta? Claro. No es gran cosa.

-¿_No es gran cosa_? Mulder, ayer me dijiste que era una de las pocas cosas que te hacía sentir como si hubiera una recompensa a tantos años de...

-Recuerdo muy bien lo que dije, Scully. Solo que ahora no me parece tan importante.

-¿Y se puede saber que te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

-No lo se. Tal vez...

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Vamos, o llegaremos tarde.

Y yo me subo al coche entre intrigada y preocupada por Mulder. Lo conozco demasiado bien como para no darme cuenta

(_...ahora no me parece tan importante_)

de que algo le está rondando la cabeza. Y que no haya querido decírmelo no me da muchos ánimos.

¿Mulder preocupado por llegar tarde? Si, definitivamente algo iba mal.

Pero la pregunta es ¿hiciste algo? Lo conocías demasiado bien pero ¿hiciste algo para averiguar que iba mal?

No. Tengo que rendirme a la evidencia que no lo hice. El viaje en coche duró muy poco para que yo aclara mis ideas, y cuando entramos en el edificio y un tal Stanly Bowers empezó a enseñarnos el edificio Mulder parecía más animado, incluso sonrió un par de veces a algunas bromas que nos hizo nuestro amable guía sobre la piel de los extraterrestres, y se interesó por los prototipos de búsqueda y las medidas de seguridad. Más tarde Bowers nos invitó a almorzar en la cafetería del edificio y a Mulder pareció encantarle la idea. Para entonces los nubarrones de mi pensamiento se había despejado y dejaban paso a otros asuntos tales como _la maravillosa forma que tiene Mulder de coger los palillos chinos_ y _lo estupendamente bien que le queda esa camisa una vez que se quita la corbata_.

Muy inteligente.

Cuando volvimos a la oficina eran casi las cinco, y Mulder, mirando nervioso el reloj dijo que iba a volver a casa por que le dolía el estómago y que lo excusase ante Skinner si llegaba el caso.

-¿Seguro que puedes llegar a tu apartamento?

-Si, no te preocupes, Scully, es solo que la comida china de la cafetería no me ha sentado muy bien.

-Puedo llevarte en un momento y estaría de vuelta ensegui...

-No, no hace falta. Además, alguien debe quedarse a defender el sótano.

Sonrío y le miro, y él me devuelve la sonrisa. Esa comunicación con una simple mirada es quizá una de las partes que más me gustan de mi relación con Mulder.

Era una especie de chiste interno entre nosotros, por algo que pasó hará pocos meses. Fue un horrible día en el que no paró de sonar el teléfono (casi todo por personas que parecían haber confundido nuestro número con el de los _caza-fantasmas_, según le hice saber a Mulder) y de llegar gente (otros agentes) quejándose de que nuestra investigación se había entrometido en la suya o bobadas por el estilo. Algunos, después de decirnos sus reclamaciones con un tono áspero, se calmaban y nos miraban con cara de alguien que se acaba de dar cuenta del estúpido tan grande que acaba de hacer.

Entonces Mulder hizo una comparación entre nuestra situación y la de una película antigua de esas en las que tanto le gusta desperdiciar su tiempo, en la que todo el mundo en una casa se volvía loco y los protagonistas se refugiaban en el sótano para no acabar también locos ellos...

-Nosotros somos ellos, Scully, tenemos que defendernos de los locos de allá afuera, tenemos que defender el sótano...

Y lo dijo con tanta seriedad que no pude aguantar y estallé en carajadas. Mulder, asombrado al principio, también rió con ganas.

Desde entonces, ambos nos afanamos en defender el sótano.

-Esta bien, pero llámame en cuanto llegues. No te olvides. Y procura tomar mucho líquido.

-No se preocupe, doctora Scully, no pienso dejar que una comida china acabe conmigo. Y vuelve a sonreír, pero a mi esa sonrisa me pareció mucho más triste que alegre.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Y allí me quedé en el aparcamiento, viendo como el coche de Mulder se alejaba calle abajo.

Pero había algo más, un sonido insistente...., biiip, como un timbre...., biiiip

**3 **

biiiiip

-...vil

-¿Cómo?

-Dije que le está sonando el móvil.

Me dice Payton con tono preocupado. Yo le sonrío tímidamente y me levando de la silla, cacando con un poco de dificultad el teléfono, que sigue sonando insistentemente, de mi bolsillo. Es Skinner.

-Discúlpeme.

-Claro.

Salgo de la habitación y descuelgo.

-Scully.

-Agente Scully, soy Skinner, necesito que venga a la oficina. Hay algo que tiene que ver.

-Claro, señor. Estaré allí en quince minutos.

-Bien.

_Hay algo que tiene que ver_

Era la segunda vez que me lo decían en el día, y la primera no había sido demasiado alentadora. Espero que Skinner me de buenas noticias, aunque mi instinto me dice que no lo son.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

_feedback pelase?_


	2. capitulo dos

_Disclaimer: Como viene pasando en la larga historia de los fanfics, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la idea y el tiempo invertido en escribirla._

~~~~~~~~~~  
Debi Saberlo   
~~~~~~~~~~  
By Nagi-chan

**Oficina central del FBI. **

**9:56 a.m.**

Afortunadamente el instinto también se equivoca a veces.

Cuando entro en el edificio algunos agentes me miran con extrañeza, otros con pena. Algunos otros bajan la vista cuando yo paso al lado de ellos, avergonzados quizá.

Yo sigo con mi cabeza bien alta el pasillo hasta el despacho de Skinner, quien me hace pasar inmediatamente. Hay más agentes allí, revisando informes, con el ordenador, tomando notas. Se giran y me miran desconcertados, como pidiendo un perdón que yo no puedo darles. Skinner les indica que se alejen un poco y se acerca a mi. Intenta mostrarse amable, e incluso preocupado.

-¿Cómo está?

-Sigue en coma, señor. La bala ha quedado incrustada en el lóbulo temporal y es imposible extraerla, y como la hemorragia ya ha sido detenida lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

-Siento oír eso, agente Scully –se acerca un poco más- Parece que usted no ha dormido muy bien.

-Lo que se dice dormir.... –y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa nostálgica aparece en mi labios.

-Como ya le dije, usted no es ni mucho menos la responsable, nadie es responsable de lo que le ha pasado al agente Mulder. Ninguno podíamos saberlo.

Pero se que en el fondo Skinner también se siente un poco culpable por no haber sabido que algo estaba pasando. Quizás piensa que si hubiera mostrado un poquito más de atención... Pero hubiera sido imposible que él lo hubiera notado en las escasas visitas que Mulder se vio obligado a hacerle.

Él no, pero tú si debiste. Debiste saberlo por que lo quieres, por que lo has querido durante mucho tiempo. Él no lo conoce tan bien como tú, pero tú debiste...

Cállate.

-Pero tal vez...

-No hay más discusión, agente. Lo que pasó pasado está. Lo que ahora me importa es si vamos arreglarlo, o a seguir culpándonos por algo que YA ha ocurrido. ¿Me sigue?

Sus palabras me azotan la cara como una bofetada, haciendo que la voz chillona se calle y que mi mente racional vuelva a tomar el control.

-Si, señor.

-Estupendo.

Me conduce hasta la mesa grande donde están todas las pruebas que recuperamos del apartamento de Mulder donde sucedió todo, incluidas algunas muestras de sangre, todas pertenecientes a Mulder. Skinner de pronto se sobresalta y se adelanta a mi, cerrando la ventana que estaba abierta en el ordenador.

Demasiado tarde.

Ya lo había visto.

Por supuesto, ya había visto el E-mail. Lo vi cuando registramos el apartamento de Mulder ese inolvidable jueves por la noche, y lo estudié cuando lo trajimos a las oficinas. El remitente era anónimo, y por mucho que los técnicos de informática de la unidad de delitos informático quisieran seguirle la pista a ver si encontraba algo, sospecho que eso sería un pérdida de tiempo y de recursos. Se lo enviaron a Mulder el Martes por la tarde, seguramente como incentivo para que no perdiera el interés ni los tomara por unos bromistas. Pero el mensaje del E-mail no parecía ni mucho menos una broma.

"_Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, o eso dicen._

_Esto es una prueba de que vamos en serio y de que debe_

_seguir nuestras instrucciones al pie de la letra._

_Estamos vigilando, no se olvide_"

Los expertos en caligrafía solo habían podido decirnos que eran varios hombres entre los 30 y 45, probablemente miembros de una organización con algún tipo de estructura jerárquica, con estudios universitarios o superiores, en todo caso.

En resumen, nada.

Debajo del escueto mensaje había una foto a todo color con una frase en la esquina inferior derecha "_Podía haber sido una bomba_"

Cuando vi la foto por primera vez mi corazón experimentó una tremenda sacudida, probablemente producida por el miedo y la indignación, seguida por la angustia al pensar en como se habría sentido Mulder al verla, para terminar con cierta vergüenza por la cantidad de policías que se agolpaban a mi lado para verla.

Creo que, a pesar de todo mis esfuerzos por eliminar la mayoría de copias que se hicieran para reducir el número de agentes que veían esa foto, hay un par de ellas circulando por toda la oficina, incluso puede que en otras cercanas también. En los momentos en los que pienso esto me doy cuenta de que la sociedad sigue siendo aún muy machista, por mucho que queramos las mujeres.

La foto muestra mi sala de estar. En el centro hay una mesa con un paquete abierto, y todo a su alrededor en un perímetro de metro y medio más o menos manchado con una asquerosa pintura roja. Yo estoy a un lado de la mesa con mis pantalones cortos de _andar por casa_, como me dijo un día mi madre, sosteniendo mi camiseta azul claro que también está manchada de rojo. Me la había quitado indignada, pensando que eso era una broma de mal gusto, que abras un paquete y te salpique toda de pintura, para enviarla directamente a la lavadora, junto con el pequeño mantel que había encima de la mesa. Solo pensaba que

**4 **

como no se me quite la macha se va a enterar. Claro que si.. Habíamos sido amigas, si; muy amigas, vale... Pero, por dios, si hace VEINTE años que no he oído hablar de ella. Desde que se fugó a California con ese novio suyo... Al noseque. Y ahora me sale con esta bromita.

Cojo la caja con cuidado de no ensuciarme más y vuelvo a mirar el remite.

Sally Thomas Denbrough

SALUDOS DESDE CALIFORNIA!

Tiene que ser ella. No conozco a ninguna otra Sally. Habíamos sido como uña y carne en el instituto. Ninguna estaba en el equipo de las animadoras, pero era agradable tener a alguien a quien poder confiarle tus secretos. Después de un par de años en la universidad, que yo había elegido por las dos por que a Sally le daba exactamente igual, conoció a ese tal Al y un día se fugo con el a California en busca de un futuro en común, según me dijo. _Menudo futuro que vas a tener con él_, pensé. Esa fue la última vez que hablamos.

Más tarde, en la oficina, me daría cuenta de lo aterrador de todo este asunto. Por que para que abriera el paquete sin sospechar nada (con el tiempo he adquirido la extraña costumbre de revisar todos los paquetes que me llegan sin remite o de personas que no conozco) y que a la vez no pudiera ponerme en contacto con esa persona para saber el propósito de la bromita (con lo que quedaría al descubierto que no me había mandado ningún paquete), tenían que haber buscado a alguien bastante atrás en mi pasado, y eso implicaba que me habían estudiado con mucho detenimiento, igual que a Mulder.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando lo pensé detenidamente.

Pero ese día, después de haber terminado de limpiar el salón y de poner la ropa sucia a lavar, cuando estaba tomando mi cena acurrucada en el sofá con las luces apagadas mientras veía la tele, las palabras que Omar Sharif le dirigió a Julie Chritine en una pequeña habitación, eran lo único que ocupaba mis pensamientos.

Fue al día siguiente cuando supe con certeza que no había sido Sally la que me había mandado el paquete, y que algo empezaba a ir mal, muy mal.

-¿Café?

Digo entrando en el despacho con mucho sigilo para que Mulder no me oiga entrar. Él gira súbitamente y me abraza tan fuerte que estoy a punto de tirar la taza de café que le he traído por si él había olvidado hacerse una

(_su taza de siembre_)

esta mañana.

A pesar de que ser abrazada por Mulder a primeras horas de la mañana es algo gratificante, tan inusual que en otras circunstancias lo habría alargado todo lo que fuese posible, me aparto un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos, intentando averiguar que demonios está pasando.

Lo que veo no me gusta.

-¿A que viene esta súbita muestra de ... no se como decirlo....

(_preocupación_)

buen humor tan temprano?

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, ¿por qué lo dices?

Mulder parece más sereno ahora.

-No lo se, esta mañana me levanté con el terrible presentimiento de que te había pasado algo malo.

-Bueno pues... como ves no me ha pasado nada.

Intento sonreír, pero me es imposible. Mulder no ha cambiado su expresión, siento sus ojos interrogándome, como si supiera que aún que da algo por decir. No fue mi intención, pero durante un instante pensé que el apelativo de siniestro se ajustaba a Mulder perfectamente en esta ocasión. 

-¿Segura? –dice con un tono más alegre

-Si.

Entonces dudo. Tal vez solo fuera imaginaciones mías y todo estaba en mi mente, tal vez realmente Sally había decidido gastarme una broma, y Mulder estaba nervioso por la apertura del edificio Parrish, y lo demás solo eran conjeturas que había hecho mi mente, pero que carecían de ninguna veracidad.

Oh, si claro. Una chica a la que hace que no ves 20 años te pinta el salón de rojo por que si. Y Mulder, a quien sus amigos han apodado el siniestro, se poner nervioso por una tarjeta....claro....

-Aunque... ayer me pasó algo bastante extraño. Recibí un paquete por correo de una amiga que hacía que no veía desde hacia

(_veinte años_)

bastante tiempo. Cuando lo abrí me dejó todo el salón pringoso de pintura o algo así. Tardé en quitarla casi dos horas. Una broma de mal gusto.

Mulder me mira inexpresivo. Ni sorpresa, ni asombro, ni siquiera una mueca de curiosidad.

Yo cambio la posición del pie de apoyo, nerviosa.

-Tu presentimiento falló está vez.

Esta vez logro una medio sonrisa, y él me la devuelve. Por un momento siento que todo es igual que hace una semana, cuando nuestra mayor preocupación era que lunático sería el siguiente en llamar.

Entonces se acerca más a mi y me mira serio.

-Scully, no vuelvas a abrir ningún paquete, ni nada que te parezca sospechoso, ni a nadie al quien no conozcas. Ten mucho cuidado ¿me oyes?

-Si, claro, Mulder. ¿pero por que...?

-Mis presentimientos nunca fallan, Scully. Nunca.

Entonces sonríe y se aleja un poco de mi. Coge la chaqueta para irse y antes de que yo pueda protestar me recuerda con voz apagada que tiene una cita con Bowers para noseque de las oficinas y que debe irse de inmediato, pero que como Skinner solo nos dio un día de permiso, que si por favor podía quedarme en la oficina

(_a defender el sótano_)

a terminar el informe que estaba pendiente. Yo por supuesto le dije que si, al ver que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de acompañarlo. Además él tenía razón, por mucho que me pesase. Skinner no se mostraría muy alegre si descubría que habíamos faltado otra vez al trabajo.

Cuando Mulder esta cruzando el marco de la puerta se detiene, me mira y dice con la voz de Skinner:

-Por cierto, creo que no....

**5 **

...debería sacar eso de la funda de plástico.

-No se preocupe, solo quiero echarle un vistazo –le doy la espalda a Skinner y saco a la torre de Philadelphia en miniatura de la pequeña bolsa transparente para observarla mejor.

-Es una de las figuras que están encima de la repisa del apartamento del agente Mulder. Como podrá ver tiene restos de sangre. Pertenecen al agente Mulder, lo hemos comprobado. Al preceder....

-...le golpearon con ella –concluyó Skinner.

-Eso concuerda con la herida que tiene Mulder en la cabeza. Pero todo esto ya lo sabíamos. –le entrego de nuevo la prueba a Skinner- ¿Para que...?

-Bueno –intervino uno de los agentes más jóvenes que había permanecido en segundo plano hasta ahora, captando la atención de todos, lo que le hizo erguirse un poco- estudiamos la figura en busca de huellas, pero como supusimos, los o el agresor llevaba guantes, por lo que con los medios normales no sacamos nada.

Todos lo miramos expectantes, incluso yo creo que he recuperado en parte mis esperanzas.

-Entonces decidí probar algo menos... ortodoxo.

Reprime una pequeña risita y nos muestra una especie de papel casi transparente que parece muy frágil. Me hizo recordar al _papel de cebolla_ que Missy y yo usábamos para copiar a las princesas de los cuentos que teníamos en casa, y colorearlos para ver a quien le quedaba mejor. Siempre ganaba ella.

Según nos fue explicando el agente James, como pude leer en su identificación acoplada al bolso de su chaqueta, el funcionamiento era bastante similar. Se acoplaba al objeto en la zona en la que se pensaba que podría haber una impresión de huella y se dejaba actuar, echando un líquido que hacía que quedase fijo. Pasado un rato se retiraba y se tenía una _impresión de negativo_, como lo llamó él, con la que trabajar. Ese papel era tan fino, dijo, que no solo quedaban impresas las marchas de la tela del guante –era alucinante ver todos esos bultitos en la pantalla del ordenador- sino también la huella que tenía el dedo que estaba detrás. Si bien esto solo funcionaba a veces, cuando el material del guante lo favorecía, cuando el agresor imprimió una fuerza bastante grande en el objeto (seguramente cuando golpeó a Mulder) y cuando el material del que estaba echo el objeto era propicio.

_Seguramente que el doctor Payton diría que ha sido cuestión de suerte_, pensé, _pero solo ha sido otra estúpida casualidad. Por que si hubiese sido suerte, Mulder no estaría ahora en el hospital._

Lo que ahora realmente me importaba era una sola cosa: que habían conseguido sacar una huella parcialmente entera.

¡Una huella!

-¿Y sabemos a quien pertenece? –no me dirijo a ninguno en especial, pero parece que todos dejan que Skinner conteste.

-Hemos estado buscando en las bases del FBI y en la policía de todo el estado, fue un trabajo bastante duro, pero al final dimos con esto.

Me entrega un papel con la fotografía de un hombre en blanco y negro y sus datos debajo. Extorsión, falsificación, chantaje, robo. Un encanto. Sin que pueda evitarlo me imagino a ese hombre coger la figurita de Mulder y estrellársela en toda la frente, haciendo que él caiga de espaldas y tire el escritorio en su caída.

Aparto la vista.

-John M. Calbot. 

-Si, un ladrón de guante blanco. Lo buscan en Virginia, Maryland y otros cinco estados, al parecer solo busca hacer dinero, vende todo lo que roba al mejor postor.

-Y hace un par de horas nos encontramos con esto.

Otro agente me pasa otro papel lleno de datos, a los que solo echo una rápida mirada.

-¿Fue expulsado del Proyecto?

-Así es. Poco antes de que se terminaran las oficinas del edificio Parrish, descubrieron que este hombre estaba vendiendo información clasificada sobre algunas de las actividades que estaban llevando a cabo.

-¿A quién?

-No lograron averiguarlo, pero como lo habían descubierto pronto y la mayor parte de lo que se había llevado no eran datos que ellos consideraron muy peligrosos, dejaron el asunto el manos de la policía y se olvidaron de él.

-Parece que el no se olvidó de ellos.

-Creo que estaban esperando la oportunidad para volver a atacar –agregó Skinner.

-Cuando se enteraron de que el agente Mulder iba a ser una de las pocas personas que tendría acceso a todo el edificio vieron en él al blanco perfecto....

Eché una rápida mirada al agente que acababa de hablar, su voz sonaba tan dura... como si estuviese hablando de alguien de un país lejano a quien nadie conocía...

-....y como sabían que él no aceptaría voluntariamente decidieron que lo mejor era chantajearle para lograr sus fines. Al no tener familia, se fijaron en usted como blanco para hacer el chantaje.

Se hace el silencio, como si ya hubiesen dicho todo lo que tenían que decir. Y todos me miran expectantes. Pero ¿qué esperan que diga? _Excelente trabajo, amigos, ya sabemos quien ha dejado a mi compañero en coma, ahora vámonos a casa a tomar unas cervezas...¡invito yo! _

-¿Ya se ha enviado una orden de busca y captura contra él y los demás? –dije al fin.

-Mejor –dijo Skinner- sabemos donde se encuentran, o mejor dicho, donde se van a encontrar. Esta noche se reunirán con unos compradores en un almacén a las afueras de la cuidad para intercambiar el prototipo que el agente Mulder robó para ellos, lo que no saben es que habrá toda una patrulla de agentes el FBI esperándoles.

Mis ojos vuelven a iluminarse. En esos momentos hubiera sido capaz de abrazar a Skinner. Claro que me contuve, al haber tantos agentes en la oficina. Creo que él lo supo y me miró agradecido, como diciendo ¡_lo tenemos!, tenemos al hijo de puta que le ha hecho esto a Mulder, cuando lo atrapemos si podremos ir a celebrarlo._

-¿A que hora es la redada?

-A las doce y media.

-Quiero participar.

Digo rotundamente. Miro a todos un por uno, escrutando sus caras, dispuesta a contestar a cualquiera que me dijera algo en contra de lo que acaba de decir.

Pero nadie dijo una palabra.

Ni siquiera Skinner.

Entonces asiento satisfecha y me marcho del despacho, prometiendo que estaría allí a las diez para empezar a hacer los preparativos.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

_¿Opiniones del fic hasta ahora? Un reiew no cuesta nada!_


	3. capitulo tres

_Disclaimer: Como viene pasando en la larga historia de los fanfics, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la idea y el tiempo invertido en escribirla._

~~~~~~~~~~  
Debi Saberlo   
~~~~~~~~~~  
By Nagi-chan

**6 **

**Restaurante "Le gèan" **

**Washington DC **

**3:25 pm**

Remuevo la cuchara dentro de la taza el café rítmicamente, despacio, hipnotizada por su belleza, por la magia que encuentro en ella.

Suspiro. Creo que estoy empezando a desvariar.

Se vuelven a oír campanitas, me giró hacia la entrada con la esperanza de que fuera ella quien entrase, pero solo era otra pareja que se tomaban de la mano y se miraban como si no existiera nadie más que el otro, sonriendo.

Aparto la vista y suspiro.

¿Por qué Mulder nunca pudimos decirnos lo que sentíamos si también nos mirábamos así? ¿Por que nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de expresar lo que ambos ya sabíamos si también nos sonreíamos así?

Por que le quiero, de eso estoy segura, sin ninguna duda. No se exactamente desde cuando, y sería estúpido decir que desde que le vi por primera vez por que en aquellos momentos yo salía con alguien y él era una especie de loco demente al que habían arrinconado en el sótano, y yo acababa de entrar en su guarida.

Quizá no pasó de repente, fue simplemente un paso gradual del compañerismo a la amistad, y de la amistad al... amor. ¿por qué me cuesta tanto decirlo? Supongo que llevar tanto tiempo intentando probar que soy tan buena como cualquier agente masculino, que no me afectan las cosas como todos piensan que afectan a las mujeres, que soy más fuerte que todas las burlas, lleva su precio. El precio de ni dejar que nadie te ayude, el precio de la soledad.

-¿Dana?

Me giro y la veo, por fin ha llegado. Está sonriendo, aunque noto que también está preocupada por mi. El trabajo de una madre.

-Si mamá. Llegas un poco tarde...

-Bill llamó para decirme que el próximo fin de semana vendrá con Tara y el niño. Dice que cada vez se parece más a su padre.

-¡Dios no lo quiera!

-Dana –me mira con tono de reproche, pero sonriendo.

Me encanta ese gesto.

-Solo es una broma. Me alegro mucho por Bill.

-¿Y tú que tal estás?

-Bien...

-¿Y ...él?

-Está en coma, mamá. La herida causada por la bala se ha cerrado pero no pueden extraer el casquillo, por que podría ser muy peligroso. Ahora lo que hay que hacer es esperar...

-Seguro que todo sale bien, Dana. No debes preocuparte. Ahora no puedes hacer nada más por el, solo rezar...

Bajo la cabeza y noto como mis lágrimas empiezan a nublarme la vista.

-Dana, se lo que estás pensando, se que te culpas por no haberlo podido evitar, y supongo que te sonará a consejo de madre, pero no lo es. Tu no podías hacer nada, ¿me oyes? –me levanta la cabeza para obligar a que la mire- nada. Él eligió no contártelo para protegerte.

-Mamá, no hace falta que....

-Es que me preocupas, Dana. Me preocupa que te sientas culpable y que esto acabe contigo. Él te necesita, necesita a la Dana Scully con la que ha trabajado tanto tiempo, no necesita a una Dana Scully que se compadezca de si misma ¿me oyes?

-Si mama –la miro agradecida, necesitaba oír eso, necesitaba que alguien me hiciera volver a la tierra- gracias.

Ella sonríe complacida, pero aún preocupada por mi. Siempre consigo tenerla preocupada.

-Antes he ido a la oficina por que Skinner me llamó.

-¿Buenas noticias? –dijo esperanzada. El brillo en mis ojos pareció contestar por mi.

-Sabemos quienes le han hecho eso. Vamos a hacer una redada esta noche para atraparlos.

-Eso es estupendo, Dana. –dijo esperanzada, pero su rostro mostraba preocupación- ¿pero tú también vas a participar?

-Tranquila mamá, no voy a cometer ninguna estupidez. –le digo segura, para tranquilizarla- Pienso atraparlos para que paguen por lo que le han hecho, pero no estoy tan loca como para hacer una venganza por mi cuenta, al menos por ahora.

Trato de sonreír, pero mi gesto sigue siendo amargo al recordar a Mulder en la fría cama del hospital cubierto por tubos y conectado a maquinas. Ella me mira de soslayo y da por zanjado el tema. Sabe lo mucho que me duele, pero también sabe que lo que he dicho es verdad, y que nada de lo que me dijese podría hacerme cambiar de idea. La quiero tanto por comprenderme.... a veces creo que esa es la tarea más importante de las madres, comprender a sus hijos, respetar sus motivos.

Estoy a punto de volver a la realidad y de prestar atención a la conversación que mi madre intenta mantener conmigo...cuando al veo sacar las gafas de leer y ponérselas.

_Las_ _gafas_.

Ahí tienes tu segunda pista, Sherlock.

Por que si, Mulder tiene unas gafas. A las que yo particularmente tengo un gran aprecio, no por que así no tengo que sentirme tan ridícula cuando me pongo la mías cuando tengo que trabajar con él por las noches en algún hotel perdido y tengo los ojos tan cansados que casi no puedo leer, si no por que han sido uno de los objetos que más se repiten en mis sueños y fantasías con él.

Si, ya lo he dicho.

Fantasías.

¿Qué pasa? Yo también soy humana.

Y cuando tiene puestas esas gafas están tan... dios, ni siquiera sexy lo describe. Está sublime, esta grandioso, tan serio y atractivo a la vez que cada vez que se las pone yo apenas presto atención alo que quiera que estuviéramos haciendo el momento anterior.

Y ese jueves las tenía puestas. No solo cuando se sentó delante del ordenador para enseñarme las fotografías que le había llegado de la oficina en Virginia del caso que estábamos investigando, sino desde el principio. Quiero decir que nada más entrar en la oficina, quitarme la chaqueta y dejarla en la silla, (ya he desistido de que Mulder ponga unos percheros) y acercarme a él, sentado en la silla sin hacer nada en particular, llevaba sus maravillosos gafas puestas.

No creo que lograse disimular mi sorpresa, por que pegué un respingo y una sonrisa traviesa pareció en mis labios. Pero superada la sorpresa inicial, y teniendo en cuenta que los último días nada que saliese de la rutina original solía ser buena señal, una sombra de preocupación se apoderó de mi.

¿Por qué?

Por que ponerse las gafas si era por la mañana y

**7 **

-...solo son para leer?

Mulder no se gira para verme, solo mantiene la vista fija en un informe, intenta mantener un tono casual de conversación, pero parece que, no espera, _sé _que no hay nada de casual en él.

-No se, Scully, hoy me levanté con los ojos muy cansados, ya sabes, últimamente no duermo muy bien.

-¿Quieres que te prepare una taza de café?

Mulder parece pensárselo un momento. Mueve nerviosamente el lápiz entre sus dedos, como si algo le estuviera preocupando y no supiera que decisión tomar.

-¿Mulder?

-Eh, ¿qué?

Por primera vez en toda la mañana se gira y me mira. Y una pequeña parte de mi, aún preocupada por él, sigue pensando en lo bien que le quedan las gafas.

-¿Te dije que si quieres una taza de café..?

-No, no gracias- vuelve a mirar al informe pero se gira de repente nervioso- si, a decir verdad, me gustaría mucho, Scully. Gracias.

-Esta bien.

Le miro preocupada un momento, pero el aparta la vista rápidamente otra vez. No se que demonios se le habrá metido en la cabeza ahora, que ni siquiera puede mirarme. Tal ve haya hecho algo malo, tal ve se haya saltado las normas otra vez y no tenga valor para decírmelo.

Esa era mi parte tranquilizadora hablando, la que deseaba que lo que quisiera que estuviera pasando solo fuera parte de un caso, de su búsqueda de la verdad.

Y por primera vez desde que trabajo con él, desee que Mulder se hubiera saltado las normas y hubiera hecho algo increíblemente estúpido y que me necesitara para salvarle el trasero, otra vez.

Pero mi parte más catastrofista, la que suele acertar en ocasiones como esta, me dice que no tiene nada que ver con ningún caso y que esta ocurriendo algo mucho más grande de lo que yo llegaría a imaginar.

En este momento odio a esa parte.

Cuado un calorcillo en la mano empieza a ser bastante insoportable es cuando salgo de mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta de que estoy derramando el café hirviendo en mi mano.

-¡Mierda! 

Aparto la mano y la envuelvo en un paño que hay en la mesa. Recojo un poco el estropicio que he montado y limpio la taza como puedo. Le echo un poco de leche y nada de azúcar, como le gusta a Mulder, y me encamino hacia el despacho. Pero justo cuando voy a abrir la puerta, oigo a Mulder que parece que está gritándole a alguien, y puesto que no he visto a nadie entrar en el despacho, me supongo que será por teléfono.

No puedo escuchar muy bien lo que está diciendo, pero Mulder parece realmente enfadado.

-diendo ....... ¡pues claro que lo se!........ no vuelvan a llamar aquí...... me importa una mierda lo que crea!.......

Y oigo como cuelga furioso el teléfono.

-¡Joder!

Si necesitaba alguna otra prueba para convencerme de que algo nadaba más, Mulder acababa de brindármela en bandeja.

Ya no puedo ignorar lo que quiera que esté pasando.

Entro cautelosa en el despacho, Mulder se sobresalta al oírme, pero en cuanto me ve, aparta la mirada. Yo me acerco a él y dejo la taza encima de la mesa. Espero quieta allí, de pies, esperando alguna reacción de él, pero parece que él no está por la labor.

-Mulder

Silencio. Mulder ni se mueve de la silla.

-Mulder

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tu taza –y se la acercó con un poco de miedo. Nunca le había visto así. Y eso no me gusta, por que lo quiera que esté pasando es más fuerte que él, y él se siente atrapado. Lo sé por que he no he visto muchas veces ese gesto en su mirada.

-Mulder, ¿podemos hablar?

-No estoy de humor

-¿Qué te pasa? Vamos, Mulder, siempre hemos confiado el uno en el otro, ahora no...

-Ahora es diferente, y no tengo ganas de hablar –dice nervioso, pero sin mirarme- Hablaremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?

No hacía falta haber sido su compañera durante más de siete años para saber que estaba mintiendo. Lo tenía escrito por toda la cara.

-Mulder, se que lago te está preocupando, y se que no quieres decírmelo, pero sea lo que sea, me lo puedes decir, lo sabes.

-Scully....

-Necesito que me lo cuentes, Mulder, sino no podré ayudarte

-Scully, ahora no.

Me acercó un poco más a él, y le pongo una mano sobre el hombro.

-Mulder, se que...

El se levanta rápidamente y me pone los brazos en mis hombros, y me mira con la cara más suplicante que jamás le había visto tener.

-Scully, por favor....

Yo le miró fijamente y él me confirma con su mirada que ahora no es el momento, pero que todo se va a arreglar. Y yo, estúpida de mi, le creo. Como siempre he hecho.

-Esta bien.

Él se relaja un poco y se vuelve a sentar en la silla. Me enseña en el ordenador las dichosas fotos del caso, a las que yo no puedo restarle ninguna atención y comienza a hablar sobre las escasas pistas que tenemos del caso, y que la autopsia no ha revelado nada significativo, y bla bla bla dice algo sobre que debo ir a la casa de un tal McCarry para interrogar a su hijo, ver si se puede aclarar no se que testimonio y hacer un

¿Un momento?

¿Debo?

-¿No vas acompañarme?

Mulder se gira y me mira intensamente.

-No, Scully, tengo que ir a un sitio hoy por la mañana y probablemente me tome hasta la hora de la comida, a si que no podré ir contigo.

-¿A dónde tienes que ir?

Mulder duda un momento, pero su voz no tiembla cuando habla.

-Tengo que comprobar algo, es muy importante.

Yo quiero saber más sobre esa cosa tan importante que tiene que hacer, pero desgraciadamente suena el teléfono.

La historia de mi vida, interrumpida siempre por una dichosa llamada telefónica. ¿Quién dijo que el teléfono es un gran invento?

Mulder lo coge casi precipitadamente con ojos desorbitados, pero se tranquiliza a medida que oye a su interlocutor, y antes de colgar dice firmemente

-Si señor, se lo diré.

Me mira aliviado, aunque creo que ni él sabía que tenía esa expresión.

-Era Skinner, quiere verte en su despacho ahora mismo.

-¿Te dijo para que?

-Creo que tiene que ver con ese paquete que recibiste anteayer.

Ahora parece triste. Yo cojo mecánicamente mi chaqueta y me la pongo y agarro el picaporte de la mesa dispuesta a decirle a Mulder que ni se mueva, que aún tenemos una conversación pendiente y que McCarry puede esperar.

Pero Mulder me ha seguido, y está justo detrás de mi, y hace que me sobresalte.

-Mulder, ¿qué...?

-Este café no sabe demasiado bien, Scully, -dice tenso y sosteniendo la taza que minutos antes le había preparado.

Lejos de molestarme su comentario acerca del sabor, me pregunto a que viene esa observación en estos momentos.

-Yo... lo prepare como a ti te gusta....

-Creo que deberíamos repasar que es lo que me gusta y lo que no, Scully.

Y me arrastra suavemente con su mano en mi espalda hacia la sala donde se lo había preparado. Sin que me de cuenta, cierra la puerta con cuidado.

De repente la luz se apaga y siento unos labios presionando suavemente los míos. Superado el susto inicial, le toco la cara con cuidado para cerciorarme de que, efectivamente, es Mulder el que me está pidiendo premiso para besarme de verdad.

Y como la carne es débil, me rindo mis propios deseos, y le correspondo.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa, seguro que más del que me ha parecido a mi, por que lo bueno siempre tiende a terminarse antes.

Y de repente, mis labios vuelven a estar solos, y ya no siento la presencia de Mulder rodeándome. La luz vuelve otra vez, y Mulder habla atropelladamente, diciéndome algo de que deberíamos quejarnos de que la luz de ese cuarto cada día funciona peor.

Se gira despacio, me sonríe y me dice que tenga suerte con Skinner.

Y luego cruza esa puerta dejándome con un extraño y a la vez familiar sabor a sal en mi boca.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

Por lo menos, consciente.

Esa misma tarde, después de haber interrogado al dichoso McCarry, saldría en el telediario el robo de un importante prototipo de búsqueda y algunos documentos del nuevo edificio Parrish, y que aún no tenían ningún sospechoso.

El resto de la historia, fue fácil de imaginar.

Mulder vuelve a su casa para entregarles el prototipo que ha sido obligado a robar a los chantajistas y ellos le disparan, para no dejar testigos. Esa noche, al no contestar Mulder a mis llamadas, yo me acercaría a su casa para comprobar que estaba bien y me encontraría con su apartamento destrozado y a él luchando entre la vida y la muerte en el suelo de su sala de estar.

Allí encontraría el maldito mail que le mandaron el martes, y averiguaría que esas gafas, a las que ahora no puedo soportar verlas, tenían una pequeña cámara por la que podían seguir todos sus movimientos, y ver todo los que hacía y con quien hablaba. Querían cerciorarse de que no intentaba nada raro, y de que realmente robaba el prototipo. Sin trucos, ni sorpresas.

Solo en ese momento comprendí por que casi no me había mirado en toda la mañana. Por que no había podido contarme nada. Por que había apagado la luz para besarme. No quería que ellos lo vieran. Y a pesar de estar rodeada de agentes registrándolo todo y de repetirme varias veces que no iba a llorar en frente del director adjunto, no puede detener a las lágrimas.

Después, la llegada de la ambulancia, la entrada en el hospital, los médicos hablando de su estado... todo está borroso en mi mente. Lo único que recuerdo claramente es verme a mi misma sujetando su mano con firmeza, rogándole en silencio que no abandonase, pero luego ese cosquilleo en la mano

**8 **

y me giro para ver a Skinner, que me toca tímidamente la mano y me tiende un chaleco antibalas. Asiento con la cabeza, y me lo pongo con decisión. Reviso el cargador por enésima vez y compruebo que están las nueve balas en perfecto estado.

No es que tenga intención de matarlos. Se que la venganza no es la solución.

No lo fue con Pflaster, que lejos de hacerme sentir aliviada el que ese demonio estuviera fuera de mi vida de una vez para siempre, mi hizo tener tantos remordimientos que estuve todo el mes siguiente yendo religiosamente a la iglesia para intentar hacer a Dios entender mi razones, aunque era algo muy difícil cuando tu ya las habías olvidado. Pero, gracias al cielo, allí estaba Mulder, que me aseguró que él si me entendía, y, que aunque no fuese dios, y podía contar con él.

Casi la utilicé con el asesino de mi hermana, al que solo le salvó una fracción de segundo, en la que mi razón se debatió a muerte con mi ira, en apretar o no el gatillo. Y ahora se que lo que hice fue lo correcto.

Por eso, solo utilizaré mi arma en el caso de que sea absolutamente necesario. Ante todo soy una agente del FBI entrenada y psicológicamente preparada para manejar esta clase de situaciones. Y esta no va a ser una excepción.

Skinner se coloca en una posición a mi izquierda, y por el micrófono le oigo decir que todas las unidades estemos atentas. El camión acaba de llegar.

Noto como mis músculos se tensan y el pulso se me acelera.

Segundos después se oye el ruido de unas grandes ruedas acercándose cuidadosamente al almacén. De allí bajan unos hombres vestidos de oscuro, que entran en el almacén portando unos maletines.

Dos de los agentes, siguiendo las indicaciones de Skinner, se acercan a la entrada principal del almacén y otos dos a la trasera, mientras que otro grupo se acerca al camión y lo inutiliza.

Los demás nos acercamos sigilosamente a la puerta de atrás, y entramos con las linternas y las pistolas apuntando a todas partes.

-¡Quietos!! ¡FBI!

-¡Al suelo, vamos!!!

-¡¡FBI!!

-¡¡Al suelo, al suelo !!

-No se muevan, ¡FBI!!

-¡Tiren las armas! ¡¡Ahora!!!

La mayor parte de ellos se han acorvadazo al ver a tantos agentes y tan bien armados, y han tirado las armas al suelo. Otros, han sido más estúpidos y han disparado en un último intento desesperado por salir de allí sin ser detenidos. Ahora no podrán salir vivos.

Recorro el almacén con mi linterna prestando atención a todos lo que están allí, cerciorándome de que no se nos escapada nada, de que todos están bajo control, cuando lo veo. El es mismo rostro, el que me enseñó Skinner en esas fotografías, el que golpeó a Mulder con la figurita y probablemente el que le disparó, mandándolo en coma al hospital.

Y de repente, todo sucede a cámara lenta, como en una de esas malas películas de policías. Y me veo persiguiéndolo por el almacén, entra cajas dos veces más altas que yo, gritando su nombre, que era gente del FBI y que parase. Y le veo correr hacia la derecha, hacia una pila de cajas azules, que ocupaban gran parte del almacén.

Me muevo cautelosa, sin hacer ruido, blandiendo mi pistola con decisión. Pero de repente, siento un doloroso golpe en la cabeza por detrás, que me hace caer al suelo y darme duramente en la cara. Puedo sentir el suave tacto metálico de la sangre caliente resbalando por mi garganta.

Maldito cabrón.

Me giro sobre mi misma justo antes de que me de una patada en la espalda y me levanto. Miro a ambos lados intentando averiguar donde ha caído mi pistola, pero él se acerca a gran velocidad otra vez.

Me mira y sonríe.

Pero el que ríe el último es el que ríe mejor.

Su primer error fue subestimarme. Es un error que suelen cometer muy a menudo, el ver _solo _a una mujer, el juzgarme atendiendo a mi estatura y mi peso. Su segundo error fue olvidar que soy una agente del FBI entrenada con un par de trucos en la mano. Su tercer y más terrible error fue el haberse metido con Mulder.

Se acerca dispuesto a darme un puñetazo, pero yo me apartó ágilmente adueñándome de la situación. Ya es demasiado tarde cuando se da cuenta de su equivocación, por que yo me giro rápidamente y de doy en la espalda con el codo, en un lugar que sé específicamente que es bastante doloroso. Cae al suelo gritando, pero aún no se ha rendido. Se da la vuelta y me dice sonriendo

-Vaya, parece que tu eres más peleona que ese compañero tuyo, me voy a divertir mucho...

Si todavía tenía alguna duda, desaparece en ese preciso momento. El va a pagar por lo que ha hecho, de una forma u otra, pero no va a salir libre de este almacén. No si yo puedo evitarlo.

Se acerca rápidamente, e intenta golpearme en la cara, parece que no aprende. Le agarro la mano por la muñeca y le giro el brazo con tal fuerza que hasta yo me sorprendo.

Esta roto.

El grita y da un paso atrás, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Yo encuentro mi pistola y le apunto con ella, mientras con la otra busco mis esposas, dispuesta a dar por terminada esta situación, pero el parece tener otros planes. Por que saca una automática de detrás de la camiseta.

Y yo ya no dudo.

Disparo.

Una vez.

Un tiro certero. Justo en el corazón.

El cae desplomado en el suelo, gritando, y todavía tiene la sangra fría de intentar dispararme con su pistola. Pero una lluvia de disparos caen sobre su pecho, ensangrentándole y haciendo que su mano inerte suele el arma. Me lleva unos segundos darme cuenta de que no he sido yo la que he apretado el gatillo esta vez. Me giro y veo a Skinner, que baja su arma y me está mirando serio. Yo asiento y él parece satisfecho.

Ni siquiera me molesto en volver la vista.

Salgo del almacén y me quito el chaleco, y siento que un gran peso se me ha quitado de encima.

Mulder, se que puedes oírme, a si que escucha: ya está, todo acabó. Están encerrados, y no pueden hacerte nada. Ahora solo tienes que despertar, Mulder, por favor, no dejes que ellos ganen.

Miro al cielo, y noto como unas lágrimas resbalan por mi mejillas. Se que voy aparecer estúpida, habiendo puesto a los que chantajeaban a Mulder entre rejas en un gran trabajo en quipo y me pongo a llorar. Pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando pienso en Mulder allí, en el hospital....

Un agente bastante joven, con un corte de pelo que asustaría a más de uno, se acerca corriendo a mi y me tiende de un teléfono

-¿Agente Scully?

Le miro cansada, pero consiguió responder

-Si

-Es para usted, del hospital.

Mi pulso se multiplica a mil por hora. De no ser por que soy médico y se que eso es imposible, hubiera jurado que se salió de sus sitió. Mis manos no me responden, mi mente no puede pensar, no tengo el control de mi cuerpo.

Oh, Dios, del hospital.

Mulder.

El muchacho me mira confuso, pero sigue sujetando pacientemente el teléfono. Al final, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de concentración, consigo que mi mano temblorosa coja el teléfono sin peligro de que lo tire al suelo y contesto con una voz que apenas se parece a la mía.

-Scully

Es el doctor Payton.

Y por un momento todo se vuelve gris y creo que me voy a desmayar ahora mismo.

Siempre he pensado que es un gestó tan ridículo, tan caricatulizado en todas esas películas que se ríen de las mujeres, como dando a demostrar lo débiles que podemos llegar a ser. Por eso lo odiaba cuando tenia cáncer y me desmayaba sin previo aviso. Estaba leyendo una revista, o preparando la comida, o hablando por teléfono y de repente todo se volvía gris y se desvanecía. No solían durar mucho, pero aún así los odiaba. Y más si ocurrían delante de Mulder, cuando hacía que su cara se tornase preocupada y triste.

No me gustaba esa cara.

Creo que es la que yo debo de tener ahora miso.

El agente joven se aleja de mi, como queriéndome dar una intimidad que no necesito. Solo hay dos razones por las que Pyaton podía llamarme a las dos menos cuarto de la mañana, y solo una de ellas me haría volver a sentir la alegría de estar viva.

Cuando colgué el teléfono las lágrimas casi me cegaban los ojos, y no puede devolverle al agente joven el teléfono.

En aquellos momentos no podía pensar, ni hablar, ni moverme.

Solo podía llorar.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

_ha! Cliffhanger! Me encantan.... ;) tranquilos, el epílogo no tardara_


	4. capitulo cuatro

_Disclaimer: Como viene pasando en la larga historia de los fanfics, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la idea y el tiempo invertido en escribirla._

~~~~~~~~~~  
Debi Saberlo   
~~~~~~~~~~  
By Nagi-chan

**9 **

**Epílogo. **

**Aeropuerto internacional Dulles  
Dos meses después. **

Me aseguro de que las maletas van a llegar a buen puerto y saco mi billete de la chaqueta. Como no me de repisa voy a perder el avión, y no encontraré otro para San Diego hasta el año que viene. Me apresuro y me vuelvo poner en la fila. Dios, cuanta gente hay.

Pero claro, eso suele pasar en Navidad.

Después de tanto tiempo ya casi me había olvidado de lo que era esto. Hacer la maletas, comparar los regalos, felicitar la pascua a todo el mundo. Y la familia. Hace años que no paso unas navidades en condiciones con mi familia.

_Aunque esta vez son diferentes_, me recuerda la pequeña vocecita chillona.

Yo asiento.

Si, van a ser muy diferentes. Sin llamadas interrumpiendo cenas familiares, sin preocuparse por donde estará pasando el día de noche buena, si estará solo, si estará aburrido, si me echará de menos tanto como yo a él....

Ahora todo es diferente.

Suspiró y sonrió al hombre que está a mi lado.

Si, muy diferente.

Justo cuando vamos a pasar por el detector de metales un pitido agudo hace que nos paremos. Yo suspiró y le miró resignada, dispuesta a volver a ver la escena que está siendo cada vez más usual en mi vida.

Primero la cara de asombro del empleado, que mira la prescripción médica sin saber muy bien que decir. Luego la voz sosegada de Mulder explicando que ha sufrió un accidente y tiene una bala alojada en el cerebro, que eso es lo que ha hecho saltar la alarma. Y tercero, yo misma corroborando su historia, y añadiendo que somos agentes del FBI y que puede llamar para comprobarlo.

Por último el empleado nos dice que no es necesario y que podemos pasar al avión.

Lo mismo una y otra vez.

Aunque como se suele decir, todo tiene su lado bueno, y esto hace que me recuerde lo cerca que estuvo de no contarlo, y la suerte que tengo de poder explicar por que tiene un bala del calibre 32 alojada en el cerebro y de que somos agentes del FBI y que le quiero, más que a nadie en el mundo.

Por fin, Mulder y yo comenzamos a nadar y él me pone un brazo sobre mi espalda.

-Scully, si fuera por ti, nadie se creería mi historia.

Le miro y sonrío, es imposible no hacerlo.

Si tuviera que enumerar las cualidades de Mulder, esta ocuparía el segundo lugar. Su capacidad de hacerme sonreír sea cual sea la situación en la que nos encontremos, haya pasado el día más horrible de mi vida, o que me acaben de dar una mala noticia, o simplemente que estoy de mal humor. Siempre acaba por arrancarme una sonrisa, todas y cada una de ellas dedicadas con cariño a él, por supuesto.

La primera cualidad no creo que sea muy apropiado citarla aquí, teniendo en cuenta que vamos a subir a un avión y que allí no está permitido hacer esa clase de cosas, no quiero tentar a la tentación.

-Mulder, tienes un certificado médico, y eres agente federal, claro que te creen.

-Pues yo creo que no lo hacen hasta que tu se lo corroboras.

Entramos en el avión y buscamos nuestros asientos.

-No creo que tengas mucho de que preocuparte, yo corroboraré tu historia siempre que quieras –le afirmo mientras me siento al lado de la ventana.

-Entonces tendrás que viajar siempre conmigo

Le miro mientras se sienta y le sonríe a la azafata, diciéndole que no queremos nada ahora mismo. Espero a que se abroche el cinturón y me mire.

-Siempre –le respondo sinceramente.

-¿De veras?

-Si.

Y así, tan sencillo y complicado a la vez, en un avión camino de San Diego para pasar las navidades con mi familia, vino la confirmación de lo que él debía saber ya, que estaremos unidos para siempre.

Porque al final todo ha acabado bien. No había por que preocuparse.

Por que esta es nuestra historia, y no puede acabar de otro modo.

Debí saber eso también.

~~FIN~~

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

_Ta da! feedback?_


End file.
